memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Explorer class
The Explorer-class was a Federation starship built and designed in the Mid-Late 24th century and was one of the most advanced ships Starfleet ever designed. Design and Development Design Specifications The Explorer-class vessel was first ordered by Starfleet in 2353, during the war with the Cardassians. Starfleet felt that what was once the ultimate achievement, the , was now showing its age. So Starfleet wanted a new type of vessel what is now known as the Explorer-class. Command wanted this new vessel to be the biggest thing ever constructed, to be faster than Warp 9.2, more powerful weapons and, when not needed in battle, have the most sophisticated exploration equipment at hand. Engineers decided to design the vessel with extreme detail so that the ship wouldn’t have problems when launched. The Explorer-class was designed with 60 decks which makes this ship seem like a monster compared to ships such as the older . The Explorer was the first Starfleet vessel not to have the Bridge at the top of the saucer section, instead it is on top of the Engineering section. The ship was designed with two standard sized shuttlebays for normal shuttlecraft and a drop down hanger bay for larger sized shuttles such as a runabout, and in war times for fighter-craft. Engineers also designed and developed a state-of-the-art computer system that controls around 70-75% of all ships functions. The computer was also designed with such a huge memory that even if the ship recorded everything for 100 years, only 5% of memory would be used up. It was built with the most advanced exploration and scientific equipment of its time, and upgraded so that it was 20% better than it was. Including the advanced exploration equipment, the most high-tech medical was also added to the Explorer-class. Although the ship primary role is exploration, the ship was installed with 3 Torpedo launchers with a compliment of 500 Photon torpedoes and 7 Phaser Banks. On top of that the ship has a Type 16 Deflector Shield. This huge arsenal gives the Explorer-class a great advantage during battle. Construction In 2356, the newly designed Warp Engines were built and installed on an starship, the USS Super Nova (NCC-80123). The ship was manned by 30 engineers and made a speed of Warp 9.4, the ship almost managed a speed of warp 9.5 before the Engines overwhelmed the Antimatter Containment field that destroyed the ship. Fortunately the engineers managed to get off the Super Nova before it exploded. Although the engines destroyed the ship, it proved that the engines were a success. The engineers then decided to build a prototype in order to design a better type of Warp Engine. After tests on the USS Trial (NX-80149) the ship couldn't get past Warp 9.3 until they increased the intake of Antimatter into the Warp Core by 25%. Engineers began designing the rest of the USS Explorer (NX-83023) by 2357, and by 2360, the ships gigantic super-structure was complete. By this time, the war between the Cardassians and Federation ended years ago, however, Starfleet still wanted a powerful ship that was used for exploration but if needed for battle they could be a deadly battleship. By 2361, the most sophisticated and advanced computers was installed along with the most advanced exploration equipment, labs and scanners. Fleet Admiral Sam Henderson was so impressed with the Explorer that he ordered two other ships to be built, those ships were the USS Dakota (NCC-83101) and the USS Discovery (NCC-74749-C). By 2364, the Explorer was completed and launched. During her shake-down mission the Explorer performed extremely well. Her Warp Engines managed a speed of Warp 9.7 and her exploration systems were beyond expectations, however, maneuverability was very slow, even with the newly developed Impulse engine the ship could not do 180’ turns fast and could not pursue the older vessels at Impulse very well. Engineers suspected that it was due to the ships huge size that it wasn’t performing well in its maneuvers, however they stated that her extremely powerful weapons would compensate for this disability. Design Specifications The layout of an Explorer-class Starship has a standard saucer section with several phaser arrays on the hull. At the rear of the Saucer is the Engineering which is bulky and is 60 decks in height with the Bridge at the top. At the rear of the Engineering Section is the Main Shuttlebay and 3 other bays. At the bottom is a Hangar Bay and Warp Core and Antimatter ejection systems. At the very rear of the Engineering Section is the Warp Engine Pylons that swoop down to connect the Warp Engines to the ship. Several decks of the ship contained Medical and Scientific Facilities such as Sickbay on Deck 16 and Quantum-Physics on Deck 37. However sometimes if there is a Major Medical Emergency or a situation where Quantum Physics needs extra labs. Decks 35 and 50 are empty and unoccupied so that if circumstances like those occur, rooms on those decks can be easily converted to accommodate these departments. If the ship needs abandoned there are lifeboats near every deck so that it is easy for someone to get to an Escape Pod before the ship explodes. Most Escape Pods a situated around the decks on the underside of the saucer and the lower decks of the Engineering Section. All other Escape Pods are located on every 5 decks. History Early Years The Explorer-class vessels were known to be the largest vessels in the entire fleet with the most advanced exploration equipment onboard and most sophisticated Computer systems. When in Battle they vessel was known to be a monster of a ship compared to its opponent. During its career the Explorer-class has been known for its diplomatic requirements and its comfort compared to older vessels such as the . The best known Explorer-class Starships is the USS Discovery (NCC-74749-C) commanded once by Commander James Donald but mostly by Captain Alistair Redding and the USS Endeavour (NCC-84772). Both vessels are well known in the Federation as being the best crew in the entire fleet. Dominion War During the Dominion War Explorer-class vessels were usually sent to major assaults against the Jem'Hadar and Cardassian forces as the vessel were extremely powerful ship and able to win battles. This was vital to win the war to Starfleet ordered all Explorer-class vessel under construction to be built without their exploration equipment, so that they could be launched a year and half before time and be deployed on the field to fight. This was quite ironic as name the Explorer-class suggested that, that type of vessel explored. However during the war newly launched Explorer-class vessels had no equipment for exploration. Later Years By the end of the Dominion War, Explorer-class vessels that were launched during the war spent about a year and a half to two years being upgraded with exploration equipment, after which they began to continue to explore the Galaxy as they used to. However even with their new equipment installed several Explorer-class vessels were still patrolling the area for future Dominion and Borg attacks. The Explorer-class later evolved into the . Category:Starship classes